TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: " POR UN TRABAJO HECHO EN EL TALLER DE MECANOGRAFIA, SAKURA, UNA JOVEN SOÑADORA Y UN TANTO DESPISTADA PROVOCARA SIN QUERER QUE SHAORAN, UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO, SE META EN TREMENDOS LIOS CON SU FAMILIA... Y PROMETIDA! "
1. Chapter 1

_**TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA! **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELI MEXICANA " PABLO Y CAROLINA " DE MI GRAN GRAN AMOR PLATONICO EL MARAVILLOSO, GUAPISIMO, HERMOSISIMO PEDRO INFANTE! **_  
_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ **_

_**" POR UN TRABAJO HECHO EN EL TALLER DE MECANOGRAFIA, SAKURA, UNA JOVEN SOÑADORA Y UN TANTO DISTRAIDA PROVOCARA SIN QUERER QUE SHAORAN, UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO, SE META EN TREMENDOS LIOS CON SU FAMILIA ….Y SU PORMETIDA! " **_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

En el club " Rirakkusu " , una castaña llega en su vehÍculo deportivo Audi R8 del año color gris rata, en la entrada un joven pelirrojo vestido con unos pantalones y playera tipo polo en color blanco ambos, llega a su encuentro  
-Sakura! Recibí tu recado, pasa algo malo? - la chica le sonríe tiernamente  
-Renkotsu, dame un beso! - el chico la ve extrañado  
-Un beso? Te burlas de mi? - la chica con la cabeza niega - Entonces...me quieres?!  
-No hagas preguntas ahora, bésame! - el joven ni tardo ni perezoso mete la cabeza por la ventana del vehículo y la besa con ternura, al finalizar el beso la chica le habla muy sonriente - bien me retiro!  
-Pero Sakura! - muy sorprendido el joven trata de hablar con ella -Tesoro, no es justo echarme así! - ella le vuelve a sonreír  
-Tengo prisa cariño!  
-Tienes que ir a tu colegio?  
-Que colegio ni que nada! Es un instituto para aprender a ser una mujer completa, una esposa perfecta! - le dice al joven que solo ve como le brillan los ojos, pues él se imagina que todo eso lo hace por el amor que le tiene a él, arrancando el coche la castaña se aleja dejando a un pelinegro demasiado feliz  
-Serás mi esposa perfecta! - abanicando la raqueta que traía en sus manos  
La chica conduce tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda, llegando así al parque pingüino donde otro joven la espera  
-Sakura! - le saluda el rubio vistiendo un traje en color azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata roja con rayas marinas, bajándose de su coche entra en el de la chica - recibí tu recado - sentándose a su lado - es la primera vez en mi vida que me levanto a las 8, pero aquí me tienes, estoy a tus ordenes - la castaña sonriendo no despega la vista del frente  
-Quieres darme un beso Hao? - pregunta con una sonrisa de lado  
-Sabia que llegaría el día en que tu misma llegarías a pedírmelo - le dice demasiado arrogante - Claro! Necesitas un hombre de experiencia, me quieres, verdad? - para estas alturas de la conversación ella ya se sentía harta de estar al lado del joven  
-Es lo que no se, bésame! - volteando a verlo, el joven la toma de la barbilla y la besa con mucha lentitud saboreando cada parte de esos labios que no había podido probar  
-Te voy a hacer muy feliz! - extrañado ve como la chica empieza a encender el coche - Que haces? A donde vas? - ella voltea a verlo  
-Al instituto - le responde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo  
-Déjalo, hoy quédate conmigo! - intenta convencerla de pasar la tarde con él  
-No, quiero aprender a ser una esposa perfecta  
-Entonces me dejas? - ella con la cabeza le responde - Bien! - tranquilamente se baja del coche para ver como ella arranca velozmente alejándose de él sin despedirse  
La castaña continua su viaje por las calles de la ciudad llegando a la primaria Tomoeda, escuela donde ella estudiaba de pequeña, viendo que en la entrada de esta la espera un joven pelinegro vestido con un traje negro muy moderno y camisa del mismo color con los primeros botones desabrochados, que camina de lado a lado como león enjaulado, bajándose de su coche ella camina a su encuentro, el joven la recibe con los brazos abiertos, gesto que nuestra protagonista no desprecia  
-Sakura! Recibí tu recado - la ve con infinito amor  
-Tengo mucha prisa Liserg! - lo toma de los hombros delicadamente -Dame un beso - le dice provocativamente, el chico le da un casto beso para separarse viéndola de nuevo con infinito amor  
-Bueno, tengo que irme, llegare tarde - camina un poco pero es detenida por el muchacho  
-Espera! El tiempo no existe, no te vayas - ella le sonríe  
-Es necesario, quiero aprender a ser una esposa perfecta - aprovechando un momento de ensoñación del joven escapa de sus brazos corriendo para subirse al coche y arrancar velozmente  
Conduciendo nuevamente por las calles de la ciudad llega a su destino final, el instituto Hyaku Onsen ( cien primaveras ), tocando el timbre del edifico espera la joven castaña vestida de un hermoso traje sastre de falda entallada hasta arriba de los tobillos y saco en color negro con las solapas en un tono gris con puntos negros llevando zapatillas de tacón negro  
-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto! - le saluda la intendente al momento de abrirle la puerta  
-Buenos días Kumiko - saluda a la intendente, entrando así al instituto - podrías entregarse las llaves de mi coche a Ryoga para que lo lave?  
-Claro señorita - tomándolas y marchándose a hacer el pedido  
Caminando con elegancia llega al patio principal del instituto encontrándose con algunas compañeras, pero al ver que a una de ellas le están dando un delicado masaje en una pierna se acerca preocupada  
-Oh! Emi que te pasa?  
-Estaba bailando, y se equivoco de pie! - le responde otra de sus compañeras  
-Toda yo soy una equivocación, comenzando por el nombre, no creen? - provocando risas a sus compañeras  
caminando a hacia su habitación con aun una sonrisa en su rostro se topa con su profesora  
-Dese prisa Sakura, ya vamos a comenzar - le dice la docente muy seria  
-Estaré en dos minutos con usted, no se preocupe profesora  
Llegando a su habitación, encuentra a su mejor amiga y prima  
-Hola, buenos días! - saluda muy feliz la castaña  
-Oh Sakurita, ya estas aquí - le saluda con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra de ojos amatistas quien vestía una falda entallada hasta arriba de sus tobillos en un color café con una blusa manga tres cuartos color celeste cuello tortuga y con su largo cabello negro recogido en una coqueta coleta de lado - Ya viste a los tres?  
-Si - le responde simplemente la castaña mientras se mete a su armario para sacar las mismas prendas que porta la pelinegra  
-Por fin te has decidido? A quien quieres? - la castaña se sienta en la cama muy pensativa con su dedo tocando su barbilla, después de unos segundos comienza a despojarse de sus prendas y muy simple ella le responde  
-Pues a los tres! - caminando a un tipo altar donde ella tiene un cuadro de cada uno de ellos comenzando a señalarlos - pues mira Renkotsu es fuerte, alegre, deportista, el compañero perfecto para disfrutar de un día de sol - dice muy sonriente y hasta ensoñadora - Hao tiene experiencia, es el ideal para salvarte de un apuro y para lucirte en sociedad, pero en la vida de una mujer también hay horas intimas, hogareñas - dice tocando de nuevo su barbilla con uno de sus dedos, hablando mas para si misma - que mejor compañía en un día de lluvia frente a una chimenea encendida que Liserg - dice muy sonriente - romántico, triste, desamparado  
-Hay amiga! Eres todo un caso - negando con la cabeza caminando la pelinegra al tocador para acomodarse su cabello - Aunque déjame decirte que debes escoger solo a uno, Sakurita me preocupas! Que tal y un día te llegan a pescar los tres!  
-Eso no pasara Tommy, ya lo veras, - suspirando la castaña pregunta - no podre casarme con los tres? - sonriendo divertida la pelinegra niega con la cabeza - Pues que le voy a hacer, lastima que uno de ellos no reúnan las tres cualidades - la pelinegra la toma del hombro en señal de apoyo - y tu amiga? No ha llegado el príncipe azul?  
-Hay Sakurita, hasta parece que tengo repelente! No se si sea por ser la hija de Sonomi Daidouji o por mi personalidad - dice un poco decepcionada, pues las parejas sentimentales de la pelinegra no han sido lo que ella esperaba - Pero no me rindo, sigo en la búsqueda de mi galán - riendo ambas salen de la habitación para dirigirse a su clase  
Pasando ambas jóvenes por los pasillos del instituto se encuentran con la directora que enseñaba a la nueva docente las instalaciones, llamándole mucho la atención la energía de ambas  
-Que clases toman esas dos señoritas, directora?  
-Todas, ambas son un verdadero ciclón! Las conocerás, solo te puedo decir que les tengas paciencia - le responde la directora dejando muy curiosa a la profesora  
Dando el recorrido por las instalaciones la directora el explica a la profesora, que tienen toda clase de actividades para las jovencitas, desde ballet, costura, cocina, diciendo que encontrara de todo menos parejas de jóvenes, extrañada ve como su compañera se queda viendo fijamente a un solo lugar, siguiendo la mirada de ella se encuentra con dos parejas de jóvenes en plena sesión de besos, enojada se acerca a ellos sorprendiéndolos a los cuatro  
-Esto es increíble! Desde ya quedaran suspendidos los ensayos con estos caballero, esto es inaudito, aprovecharse de las jóvenes - dirigiéndose a los jóvenes - Vinieron a participar en una obra! No ha conseguir pareja! márchense y no vuelvan! Han abusado de nuestra hospitalidad! - marchándose dejando muy nerviosas a las jóvenes y muy avergonzados a los muchachos, la sub directora se acerca a ella para tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas  
-Señorita Directora! Son impulsos propios de la juventud, seguramente no volverá a suceder  
-Lo siento pero mi decisión esta tomada! - todavía enojada la directora no se deja convencer ni un poco y para no dejar oportunidad de que la sub vuelva a hablar, se marcha dejándola con la palabra en la boca  
En clase de mecanografía, las chicas ya están en sus respectivos escritorios, solo falta la profesora  
-Saben lo que ocurrió en el patio? - pregunta una chica castaña de anteojos llamada Naoko  
-Supe que la directora hablo horriblemente alterada- dice otra castaña llamada Chiharu  
-Pues yo si se que ocurrió -dice una pelinegra llamada Rika  
-Y que paso?! - preguntan al mismo tiempo las dos primeras  
-Pues, estaban dos de nuestras compañeras con dos de los jóvenes que nos ayudan a hacer la obra de teatro que preparamos, en plena guerra de besos, para mala suerte de ellos la directora vio todo  
-Quienes eran esos dos muchachos? - pregunta Tomoyo  
-Como si eso nos importara, aquí lo que cuenta es que suspendió los ensayos con ellos y forzosamente necesitamos hombres! - responde Sakura  
-Preferirías suspender el festival Sakurita? - pregunta la prima de esta  
-No es para tanto, Tommy - viendo como entra la profesora al aula dirigiéndose a sus lugares todas  
-Bien chicas, comencemos, tomen una hoja por favor - acto seguido las chicas toman la hoja poniéndola en sus maquinas de escribir eléctricas - continuaremos con la correspondencia comercial - con sus hojas puestas la profesora comienza a dictar pensando la mayoría de las estudiantes que es demasiado aburrido para ser la primera clase, apunto estaba de comenzar cuando es interrumpida por una irreverente joven  
-Señor Shaoran Li de Hong Kong - causando risas por parte de sus compañeras de clases y provocando enojo en la profesora  
-Señor Shaoran Li, - comenzando a escribir todas, pero Sakura esta demasiado distraída - Corporación Li, Hong Kong - la castaña sonríe en su ensoñación - Estimado señor, nos referimos en esta atenta carta y acusamos a usted... - interrumpiéndose al notar que una de sus alumnas esta perdida - Señorita Kinomoto! - reaccionando la mencionada - No escribe usted? - la chica se disculpa comenzando a escribir, cerrando los ojos vuelve a caer en un sueño  
-"Mi adorado Shaoran, mi único amor si tu no vienes a mi, yo iré a encontrarte cada noche espero ansiosamente que tu llegues para tomarme entre tus fuertes brazos no seas cruel, ven, espero que sea muy pronto, tuya siempre Sakura" - siendo esto lo que verdaderamente ella escribio  
-Pongan su firma - sacando de la maquina las hojas y firmando cada una su carta - y todas las cartas en los sobres con la dirección - poniendo ahora el sobre en las maquinas - esto también hay que saberlo hacer, es muy importante - viendo como todas ponen sus cartas dentro de su sobre - por hoy hemos terminado, traigan sus trabajos para comenzar a corregirlos - entregando todas las cartas menos Sakura que sale directamente del aula  
Dirigiéndose a su habitación las primas entran para descansar un poco, pues la clase que acaban de tomar es la que mas detestan  
-Bueno, iré a dar un paseo - dejando en una mesita sus cosas, entre ellas la carta- Vienes conmigo? - la pelinegra le responde que si saliendo ambas a dar un paseo por el instituto, en ese momento entra la secretaria para entregar correspondencia, las chicas aprovechan para decirle que lleve al buzón las cartas que están sobre el tocador, haciendo lo que se le pidió, pero al salir, ve una carta en la mesilla, tomándola se pregunta si debe mandarla también, decidiendo que es mejor llevarla, no vaya a ser que ellas se enojen por no enviarla

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, A MI ESTA PELI ME ENCANTA, CAMBIARAN ALGUNAS COSAS QUE SE DARAN CUENTA AQUELLAS QUE HAN VISTO LA PELI, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SI ES QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, Y SI NO LES GUSTA PUES TAMBIEN JEJE LAS LEO EN EL SIG. CAPI**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA! **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELI MEXICANA " PABLO Y CAROLINA " DE MI GRAN GRAN AMOR PLATONICO, EL MARAVILLOSO, HERMOSISIMO Y GUAPISIMO PEDRO INFANTE **_  
_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ **_

_**" POR UN TRABAJO HECHO EN EL TALLER DE MECANOGRAFIA, SAKURA, UNA JOVEN SOÑADORA Y UN TANTO DESPISTADA PROVOCARA SIN QUERER QUE SHAORAN, UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO, SE META EN TREMENDOS LIOS CON SU FAMILIA... Y PROMETIDA! " **_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

En las oficinas de la corporación Li, una extraña carta ha llegado a manos de una de las secretarias de los dueños, comenzando a leerla se sorprende por el contenido, dejándola con la demás correspondencia un poco molesta entra a la oficina viendo detrás del escritorio al presidente de la compañía, un hombre de edad avanzada llamado Shaoran Li  
-No puedo con todo este modernismo - hablándole a la secretaria al momento de entrar ella, refiriéndose a la computadora de mas nueva tecnología  
-Su correspondencia señor - parándose en frente de él  
-Me hace el favor de leerla Yuriko? - la mencionada no sabe si es correcto leer algo tan personal, viendo que se ha tardado en hablar su secretaria el caballero se dirige a ella - Que pasa? Lea por favor! - ella lo ve como diciéndole en silencio si esta seguro, sin mas remedio comienza con las primeras palabras  
-" Mi adorado Shaoran, mi único amor..." - siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por él  
-Espere! - le quita la carta y comienza a leerla en silencio causando risas por parte de él niega con la cabeza - Ah! seguramente es del alocado de mi nieto, en cada viaje de negocios que hace, quien sabe con cuanta muchacha se haya enredado, lléveselo en seguida por favor  
-Pero ahora que ha anunciado el compromiso con la señorita Myuna Mawata , eso se le acabara, verdad?  
-Claro que se casara con ella, de todos modos entréguesela por favor  
Dirigiéndose al escritorio que tiene enfrente, le deja la carta a la joven secretaria  
-Es para el joven Shaoran, se lo entregas por favor? - la joven rubia de ojos miel recibe el papel, leyéndolo se sorprende por lo que dice la carta y enfadada entra a la oficina del mencionado para dejarla extendida en el escritorio, saliendo muy molesta  
En las afueras de la corporación Li de un auto Mercedes Benz clase A del año color negro se baja un joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar vestido en un impecable traje negro con unas casi imperceptibles rayas grises, camisa blanca con los dos primero botones desabrochados, hablando por su teléfono celular  
-No, te digo que si me caso... bueno, yo sigo siendo soltero, la casada será mi mujer - causando risas de su interlocutor - Ya en serio, vendrás verdad? Eres mi padrino! Te necesito antes de la boda, no sea que me vaya arrepentir - riendo a carcajadas el joven escucha como su amigo también se contagia - Bueno ya te cuelgo porque ya voy a llegar con el viejo, con eso de que hecho el lazo al cuello anda checándome que me porte bien, Si digo lo difícil no es casarse mi estimado amigo, lo bueno es poder aguantar! - riendo a carcajadas de nuevo corta la llamada  
Llegando a su oficina encuentra a su secretaria sentada encima de su escritorio, iba a continuar caminando cuando se regresa acercándose a ella  
-Bájate eso cristiana! - bajándole la falda un poco ya que se le había subido hasta arriba de las rodillas - Te puede dar un aire - tocándole la barbilla ella se suelta enfadada de su agarre, mientras a él valiéndole un cacahuate su reacción entra en su oficina encontrando dentro de ella a dos caballeros - Abuelito! -saludando al caballero mayor - Hola papa! - pero se sorprende mas al ver a su prometida con ellos - Mayuna! Y esta sorpresa?  
-La sorpresa me la lleve yo! - extendiéndole la carta que estaba en su escritorio  
-Vamos, a estas alturas es difícil que te hagas el tonto - le dice su abuelo - Mayuna la encontró en tu escritorio, mejor trata de justificarte, quien es Sakura? Has terminado todo con ella?  
-No traten de engañarme! Ella es su amante! - demasiado alterada y al borde del llanto la prometida, una joven hermosa de facciones delicadas, estatura mediana pelirroja de ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido e color crema - Lo espera de noche! Y ayer que me dijo que tenia que hacer un viaje por asuntos de negocios! Sinvergüenza! Adultero!  
-Mira nada mas que barbaridad - acercándose a su abuelo - pero si yo no conozco a ninguna Sakura! - acercándose ahora a su padre - te lo juro papa!  
-Juralo sobre mi vida! - le pide su prometida  
-Lo juro!  
-Cínico! No le importa nada que me muera! - dándole la espalda al joven comienza a llorar  
-Calma hija! Cálmate! Shaoran te quiere, aquello seguro fue una aventurilla sin importancia, él te quiere, es tu prometido - le dice como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo  
-No es cierto! No me quiere - arrebatándole la carta de manos del joven comienza a decir en voz alta unas líneas - " si tu no vienes a mi, yo iré a encontrarte " Yo no puedo exponerme a tal humillación! Tu y yo hemos terminado - haciendo bola el papel y aventándoselo a la cara para después salir de la oficina  
-Óyeme! Ven acá - pero es detenido por su padre - Pues que se trae esta mujer!  
-No te hagas el tonto Shaoran Li! - comienza a hablar su padre - por lo menos podrías tener un poco mas de cuidado con esas cosas, quien es esa Sakura?  
-Tu crees... - siendo interrumpido por su abuelo  
-Cállate hijo! Esto lo arreglo yo - jalándolo de las orejas el anciano comienza a regañarlo  
-Le juro que no conozco a ninguna Sakura abuelito!  
-De verdad no la conoces? - el joven dentro de su dolor niega con la cabeza - mira que a mi no me puedes engañar  
-Abuelito se lo juro, usted sabe que yo nunca le hecho mentiras - soltándolo al ver sinceridad en su mirada  
-Puede ser entonces un chantaje - dice muy pensativo  
-Pues no lo dude! - se defiende el joven  
-Seguramente enterada de tu compromiso por la prensa …. - alterándose de nuevo - AH! Pero a mi no me dejan en ridículo! Mañana mismo te me vas a Japón y arreglas todo este lio! - el joven solo mueve la cabeza dándole la razón - Esa sin duda es una experta aventurera que se arregla con dinero!  
-Abuelito, eso se hacia en sus tiempos, eso lo arreglo sin dinero, ya vera, ya vera - haciendo cara de demonio recién despertado  
En el instituto...  
-No se hagan ilusiones, los ensayos de hoy sin hombres han sido un fracaso - dice muy molesta la pelinegra de ojos amatistas  
-Y si inventamos otros números Tommy? - pregunta Rika  
-A estas alturas no se puede - responde igual de molesta Sakura  
-Ya se! - grita la pelinegra de ojos amatistas asustando a sus compañeras - una de nosotros se tendrá que vestir de hombre! Y ya tengo a la persona indicada! Así no cambiaremos nada! - comenzando a ponerse nerviosa la castaña  
-Eso es absurdo e imposible Tommy! - sudando frio muy nerviosa Sakura dice tratando de escapar de la loca idea de su prima - me temo que haríamos el ridículo  
-No seas así Sakurita, hay que ensayarlo! - muy contenta le dice  
Entrando en se momento la profesora llamando la atención de las chicas  
-Señoritas, a sus lugares! - cada una tomando asiento en su escritorio - seguiremos con la correspondencia comercial - tomando cada una papel para acomodarla en la maquina, Sakura por su parte comienza a preocuparse al no encontrar la carta que hizo en la clase pasada, Tomoyo se acerca a su escritorio para pedirle una carpeta, ella aprovecha para preguntar por su carta - Oye Tommy, no viste mi carta? - la chica solo niega con la cabeza  
En un avión con destino a Japón, un joven muy enojado lee nuevamente la carta que le ocasiono tantos problemas, al final, sonriendo se guarda el papel y volteando a su lado se da cuenta que tiene a una hermosa mujer a su lado, comenzando así a coquetear con ella escucha por el altavoz  
" ESTIMADOS PASAJEROS, EN UNOS MOMENTOS ESTAREMOS ATERRIZANDO EN JAPON, POR FAVOR ABROCHENCE SUS CINTURONES "  
Viendo a la mujer de a lado batallar para abrochárselo se dirige a ella  
-Le ayudo bella dama - ella muy sonriente le dice que si - así esta bien o mas apretadito?  
-Así esta muy bien, gracias!  
Llegando así al aeropuerto de Japón, el joven sale hacia la sala de espera acompañado de la joven  
-Se va a quedar muchos días en Japón? - pregunta interesado  
-Solo dos- le responde la mujer emocionada pues piensa que ese guapo ejemplar la invitara a salir  
-Entonces podríamos volvernos a ver? - dando una sonrisa arrebatadora  
-No - fingiendo pena - Aquí es imposible, pero si usted me da su dirección en Hong Kong... - el chico la interrumpe riéndose divertido  
-Entonces me escribe usted una cartita, no? - con un movimiento de cabeza la joven le afirma - Pues entonces no! - marchándose dejándola sola y muy molesta  
Caminando por la sala, busca a la persona que le va a ayudar a buscar a la causa de sus problemas, viéndolo demasiado tranquilo recostado en dos bancas, muy acurrucado  
-Mira nada mas a este tarado! - hablando para si mismo pero siendo escuchado por las personas que caminan a su lado - Como siempre en los brazos de Morfeo! - camina acercándose mas a él - Idiota despierta! - le grita pegándole en su pecho, causando que el joven dormido pues se despierte totalmente asustado  
-Que...que fue! - alterado se levanta de los asientos viendo a todos lados encontrándose con una mirada ámbar demasiado divertida  
-Ah! Bárbaro, hace un año me fui y te deje dormido, ahora regreso y te encuentro dormido! Eres un camaleón!  
-Ay hombre! Oye viejo, como se te ocurre mandar telegramas que llegan a tempranas horas de la madrugada, el idiota de mi criado me despertó a las 11 y con este tiempecito - dice un joven de cuerpo atlético, pelinegro piel blanca, ojos azul oscuro protegidos por unas finas gafas vistiendo un traje en color gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja, negando con la cabeza por tal falta cometida provocando risas de su amigo  
-A las 11 de la madrugada? Hombre pero que inconsciente tu criado!  
-Bueno y a que has venido primo? Según eras tu el que quería tenerme allá antes de la boda! Que? Acaso soy tan irresistible para ti que viniste personalmente a buscarle? Ay Shaoran, no me digas que quieres probar estas carnes antes de atarte - dice riéndose a carcajadas al ver la cara de su amigo y primo  
-No seas Idiota Eriol! No vengo! Me mandaron! - le dice defendiéndose de las tonterías de su primo - Si vieras el alboroto que se armo con Mayuna, mi padre y mi abuelo, para que te cuento! - riendo divertido el pelinegro - Bueno ya te explicare, vamos a recoger las maletas  
-Vamos, afuera esta mi coche - le dice a su primo bostezando del sueño que aun trae  
Con las maletas guardadas en el coche, Eriol comienza a conducir  
-Haber si no nos estampamos por andar durmiéndote - le dice el castaño a su primo  
Conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad, se detiene el pelinegro en la Universidad de bellas artes y música de Tokio  
-Acompáñame tantito, tengo algo que hacer - bajándose ambos del coche ingresando al edificio  
-Deberías llevarme al hotel, quiero darme una ducha! - impacientándose el castaño por lo incomodo que se siente  
-No seas pesado, vamos un momento al audiovisual  
-Y hay siquiera chicas?  
-Puros universitarios! - le responde con una mirada que a él no le gusto pues lo conoce y sabe que algo esconde  
-Pues entonces aquí te espero - dándole la espalda para según quedarse en la entrada, sin ver que Eriol da una sonrisa traviesa, justo en ese momento dos jóvenes hermosas van entrando -Vaaallggaaammmeee Dios! - su primo niega con la cabeza divertido - Oye y eso que es?  
-Pues parecen mujeres - riéndose divertido  
-Pues vamos! - tomando del brazo al pelinegro arrastrándolo al interior - te acompaño, no te vayas a perder - mientras solo se escuchan las carcajadas de Eriol - todo esta muy bonito, pero primero me vas a explicar que rayos hacemos aquí? Ya estudias música? No lo necesitas, hasta donde yo se, eres un experto en el piano, además que tocas muchos instrumentos mas  
-Aquí preparan un espectáculo de beneficencia, y yo como ex alumno de la universidad les ayudo  
-Ni me digas! No se te quieta lo dormilón y poeta! Hay vas con tus canciones de amor, viejo bohemio, vamos adentro que nos esperan! - llevándolo al interior de audiovisual  
Viendo como su amigo se mueve con profesionalismo en el escenario, Shaoran se sorprende pues había olvidado el gran talento artístico que tenia su amigo y primo, viendo como las universitarias literalmente babean por él al verlo cantar y tocar el piano, al terminar aplausos es lo que se escucha, para después de los respectivos agradecimientos por parte del joven tomar del brazo a su amigo y salir antes de que les antojara a todos que interprete otra canción  
En su casa al día siguiente, Sakura saluda a su hermano en el estudio  
-Monstruo, no quiero incomodarte pero Kero ha recibido a Renkotsu, llego a las 8, te espera en la sala  
-No puede ser, porque lo dejo pasar! - fastidiada, la castaña pensó en tener una tarde tranquila con su hermano  
-Le dijo que era muy urgente - sentándose frente a el la castaña  
-Que pesado! - sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo  
-Mas pesado estuvo Liserg! - riendo divertido Toya por los novios de su hermana - él llego a las 8:30  
-Y como voy a liberarme de los dos? - se pregunta fastidiada la castaña, viendo de fijamente a su hermano que con la mirada burlona continua  
-Tres - haciendo la seña con sus dedos - porque a las 9:15, llego Hao y están de un mal humor, dice Kero que ayer estuvieron llamando todo el día  
-Y están los tres juntos? - pregunta un poco nerviosa  
-Monstruo, Kero no es tonto, no creyó que fuera conveniente que se vieran, así que están como fieras enjauladas cada uno en una habitación  
-Pues ahorita son las 9:30 y me harán llegar tarde al instituto, así que no puedo recibirlos - entrando Kero al estudio para dirigirse a su joven ama  
-Señorita, en vista de que los caballeros la están esperando he dejado la parte trasera de la casa para que pueda salir sin preocupaciones, su coche esta listo - sonriéndole a la joven  
-Kero eres un genio, yo no se que haría sin ti!  
-Monstruo, sin ti nos moriríamos de aburrimiento en esta casa, porque con tus problemas nos metemos cada divertida - riendo los dos hombres ante la mirada enojada de la castaña  
-Me retiro! - ofendida se marcha la joven sin notar Kero y Toya que ella también se da unas divertidas por cada cosa que le ocurre  
A esa misma hora pero en el edificio de condominios, Shaoran llega tocando escandalosamente la puerta de su amigo, después de unos minutos es recibido por el criado del chico  
-Hola Manta! - saluda al chico  
-Como esta joven Shaoran  
-Esta tu patrón? - pregunta al muchacho sabiendo la respuesta que él le dará  
-Si, esta dormido - dirigiéndose ala habitación de él, se detiene al escuchar las palabras del criado - que lo va a despertar? - pregunta temeroso  
-Claro que lo voy a despertar - le dice con una sonrisa malvada  
Entrando a la habitación de Eriol, sonríe de manera traviesa, de puntas se acerca a la cama y le grita en el oído  
-Eriol! Eriol! - ve como el chico no reacciona a sus gritos, decidiendo que será mejor moverlo - Que estas muerto o que? - el pelinegro por fin comienza a dar signos de vida despertándose asustado  
-Que quien es!? - se sienta en la cama viendo a todos lados  
-Soy yo tarado! Shaoran!  
-Como? - pregunta medio dormido  
-Shaoran! Yo soy Shaoran!  
-Y yo quien soy? - pregunta aun medio dormido  
-Pues preguntaselo a tu mama- caminando a las ventanas para abrir las cortinas sonriendo divertido  
-Pero como se te ocurre despertarme! Que demonios quieres ahora!  
-Un consejo, hombre!  
-Legal? - el chico lo ve esperanzado - pues pasa a la una a la oficina! - volviendo a acostarse en la cama todo acurrucado  
-No te vuelvas a dormir! Tengo que encontrar a la mujer esa de la carta!  
-Que carta?  
-Mira nada mas! Te hable como dos horas del lio que tengo y no te acuerdas! Me pase toda la noche buscando a mis amigas, las visite a todas! Y ni una de ellas fue - dice desesperado el castaño  
-Pues ya renuncia a su búsqueda!  
-Claro que no! No voy a permitir que nadie me explote!  
-Y claro, el orgullo Li sale a flote!  
-Pues mi orgullo no esta herido! El de mi abuelo es el que esta herido! Aunque ella ya me mando al diablo, él esta terco a que aclare todo esto y cumpla con mi compromiso, ni mi padre me esta presionando tanto! Por eso tengo que dar con ella! Ayudame idiota!  
-Pues no te será nada fácil, es muy difícil dar con una desconocida  
-Tienes razón, pero de que encuentro a Sakura Kinomoto, la encuentro!  
-Si serás bruto Shaoran - tomando un directorio telefónico todavia medio dormido- Toma! Comienza con esto, es lo mas sencillo y a nadie se le ocurre  
-Pues tienes razón! - comenzando a hojear el gran directorio

_**CONTINUARA... **_  
_**COMO VA QUEDANDO?, NO PUDE DEJAR A SHAORAN MENOS ENOJON Y A ERIOL MUCHO MAS SIMPLON HABER QUE TAL VA QUEDANDO Y SI LES VA GUSTANDO, LAS LEO EN EL SIG CAPI DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA! **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELI MEXICANA " PABLO Y CAROLINA " DE MI GRAN GRAN AMOR PLATONICO, EL MARAVILLOSO, HERMOSISIMO Y GUAPISIMO PEDRO INFANTE **_  
_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ **_

_**" POR UN TRABAJO HECHO EN EL TALLER DE MECANOGRAFIA, SAKURA, UNA JOVEN SOÑADORA Y UN TANTO DESPISTADA PROVOCARA SIN QUERER QUE SHAORAN, UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO, SE META EN TREMENDOS LIOS CON SU FAMILIA... Y PROMETIDA! " **_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Checando el directorio que su amigo le dio se da cuenta de que en Japón hay algunas personas con el apellido Kinomoto, volteando a ver un poco feliz voltea a ver al pelinegro para darse cuenta que esta durmiendo de nuevo  
-Oye? - hablándole feliz pero nota que no le hace caso - oye! Despierta carajo! Hay 3 personas Kinomoto, tiene que ser una de ellas  
-Probablemente - dando un bostezo - porque no llamas para averiguar  
El chico comienza a marcar, la primera llamada...nada, en esa casa no hay ninguna señorita, segundo numero...nada, tampoco vive nadie con ese nombre, a la tercera llamada piensa que es el numero correcto así que con mas ánimos habla esta vez  
-Si? Hay vive la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?...Si! - sonriendo, pero es borrada instantáneamente - Como que no esta? A que hora regresa? Alas 8 de la noche? Perfecto, hay estaré! - cortando la llamada

En el instituto, las alumnas ensayan todo lo relacionado con la obra que presentaran, pero al fondo junto al piano y de lado de Tomoyo se encuentra un joven vestido de marino, siendo esto descubierto por la directora que llega gritando indignada al darse cuenta que una de sus alumnas esta semi desnuda  
-Pero que es este nuevo escandalo! - viendo a la chica con poca ropa - Usted señor no voltee para acá! - dirigiéndose al marino  
-Pero señorita directora, que tiene de malo? - pregunta una de las alumnas tomando las cosas de manera normal  
-Como que que tiene de malo? Les parece correcto estar así delante de un hombre? - volteando a ver de nuevo a la semi desnuda - Que descaro! Pero que pretenden hacer ustedes de mi instituto?  
-Pero si es un muchacho muy simpático! A usted también le encantara! - dice otra de las alumnas muy sonriente  
-Como te atreves a hablarme así! Por lo visto no toman en serio la educación que aquí les imparto! - acercándose al joven que todavía le da la espalda comienza a regañarlo - Y usted señor, haga el favor de decirme quien es y quien lo invito! - poco a poco el joven se voltea llevándose la directora una gran sorpresa  
-A sus ordenes señorita - le dice con voz grave, claramente fingida provocando las risas divertidas de todas incluyéndola a ella  
-He caído como una tonta! Es increíble Sakura, pareces un verdadero cadete - sonriendo con la joven que portaba el típico traje de marino compuesto por pantalón y saco en color azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, su cabello lo recogió todo de modo que pareciera el corte de un cadete real y portando por supuesto su gorra marinera  
-Así no nos harán falta los jóvenes para los ensayos no cree - le dice muy sonriente la joven castaña  
-Me parece que tuviste una idea excelente! - alaba la directora  
-No fue mía, si no de Tomoyo, ella diseño un traje igual al que usan ellos  
-Tomoyo? - volteando la chica a verla - Te felicito! Fue una gran idea - la mencionada sonríe feliz por haber ayudado, en eso llega a interrumpir la secretaria  
-Señorita Kinomoto? La han llamado dos veces de su casa, la necesitan urgente  
-Que raro, mi hermano se va hoy a Hong Kong y ya me despedí de él - dice extrañada - En fin, me marcho, Tommy te quedas?  
-No Sakurita! Me voy contigo! - tomando ambas sus cosas, se marchan, camino al coche de la castaña la pelinegra le habla - Sakurita? No te cambias?  
-No - riendo divertida - quiero ver la cara que ponga mi hermano al verme vestida asÍ, aunque no me lo diga, se que él hubiera deseado tener un hermano menor en vez de a mi, con los problemas que le doy - riendo ambas a carcajadas

En casa, un caos se ha creado a causa de unas visitas inesperadas, alterado, Toya llega con Kerberos  
-Que te han dicho Kero?  
-La señorita ha salido junto a la señorita Tomoyo del instituto y vienen en camino  
-Ash! esta Sakura! - despeinándose sus cabellos de la desesperación - Dime Kero, cuantas hermanas tengo?  
-Que yo sepa solo una joven Toya, la señorita Sakura - el joven se asoma al comedor donde tres jóvenes alterados y peleando entre si tratan de hacer entender que sucede  
-Oigan ustedes! Ya escucharon, tengo solo una hermana! Y sobre mi cadáver se casan con ella, no por nada la cuide por tantos años para que se vaya con el primer imbécil que se le atraviese! Lárguense si no quieren que yo mismo los saque a patadas! Que esperan?! - les vuelve a gritar al ver que no se mueven - Largo y no vuelvan, permití que ella saliera con ustedes pero de ay a que se case jamás! Me escuchan, Jamás! - de lo enojado que vieron al joven, los tres salieron disparados de la casa  
-Joven Toya? - temeroso se acerca Kerberos a él, ya que sabe muy bien que en las condiciones en las que se encuentra su joven amo es mucho mas fácil que se altere, claro, si es que se puede mas  
-Que quieres! - dando Kero un salto del espanto  
-Puede venir un momento a su estudio, es urgente - de mala gana el muchacho va encontrándose a otro joven  
-Que es esto?! Otro?! - mas alterado Toya estaba apunto de sacar a golpes al joven, pero este conociendo al moreno voltea rápidamente a él  
-Toya! - el joven abre y cierra los ojos seguidamente, se los talla para comprobar que no sea producto de su imaginación y la toma de los hombros para acercarse a su rostro  
-Que demonios te hiciste! Que esta pasando Sakura, porque están esos tres imbéciles diciendo que te vas a casar con ellos, explícame!  
-Hermano no te alteres! Por favor! Yo no prometí casarme con ellos, solo les comente que estudiaba para ser buena esposa - dando una mirada inocente que su hermano ya conocía y por lo tanto era inmune a ella - pero en ningún momento dije que seria con alguno de ellos, te lo juro!  
-Pues yo no se como, pero me solucionas esto de inmediato, a mi regreso no quiero saber nada de ninguno de esos tres, entendiste!  
-Si hermano - bajando la mirada haciendo un puchero, a este gesto también es inmune el moreno - no te preocupes, solucionare esto  
-Por tu culpa tendré que viajar de noche, sabes que detesto salir tan tarde! - tomando su maleta y saliendo de casa topándose en la entrada a los tres jóvenes - Pero todavía siguen aquí!? No les dije que se largaran! Kero! Si no se largan échales agua helada...no! mejor agua hirviendo! - le grita a su sirviente desde afuera, marchándose después a su coche para dirigirse al aeropuerto  
Los jóvenes no pueden creer la humillación que acaban de pasar, pues ser sacados de esa manera tan penosa no era necesario, quedándose todavía afuera de la casa para ver si logran ver a la joven llegar sin saber que dentro del hogar ya esta ella muy divertida por el lio en el que se metió  
-Va a necesitar algo mas, señorita? - pregunta Kero a la joven que continuaba en el estudio  
-No Kero, vete a descansar - haciendo una reverencia se retira  
Shaoran llega a la dirección que anoto del directorio y ve a tres jóvenes discutiendo, alcanzando a escuchar algo de que era una insolencia y de pésimo gusto, sin saber de que hablaban esos locos como él los llamo, va a la puerta para anunciarse hasta que lo detiene el nombre de cierta chica problemática  
-Ustedes no conocen a Sakura! - dice Hao  
-El que no la conoce eres tu! - dice Liserg mientras Renkotsu solo los escucha

Shaoran sorprendido piensa que esa Sakura es de armas tomar pues ha metido en tremendo lio a tres hombres...no a cuatro! Incluyéndose él!  
Kero al escuchar el timbre de la puerta piensa que al Toya se le pudo haber olvidado algo, con paso lento se dirige a abrirle a su joven amo sorprendiéndose de encontrar a un castaño alto demasiado molesto  
-Aquí vive Sakura Kinomoto? Me informaron que estaría aquí a las 8 - dice el castaño asustando un poco a Kero por el tono rudo que uso con él, la castaña que apunto estaba de ir con su prima a contarle el lio en el que se metió, escucha su nombre y se detiene en las escaleras - Y ya son!  
-Perdone, pero quien es usted? - pregunta educadamente - No lo conozco  
-Ya me va a conocer! Mi nombre es Shaoran Li - responde igual educadamente, la joven al escuchar el nombre del misterioso visitante se espanta - gerente de la Corporación Li de Hong Kong, Y le advierto que no estoy dispuesto a soportar la broma de la carta de esa señorita, así que no me haga perder el tiempo y llámela! O prefiere que la busque yo? - pregunta acercándose demasiado a él intimidándolo tanto que comienza a sudar ya que tenia una sonrisa para nada amable  
-La llamare, espere un momento señor Li, pase al estudio por favor  
-Eso espero planchadito - le dice dándole unos pequeños golpes en el hombro  
Corriendo se va a buscar a su joven ama encontrándola demasiado nerviosa al pie de las escaleras, llamando su atención la sorprende dando un salto ella  
-Como dijo que se llama? - pregunta al borde del llanto  
-Shaoran Li - repitiendo ella el nombre nienga con la cabeza  
-No, no puede ser - mas nerviosa la castaña no sabe que hacer - El no existe!  
-Pues me parece a mi que si, señorita - dice un poco extrañado - y no solo eso, es bastante agresivo!  
-Kero, no puedo encontrarme con él - riendo nerviosa - Me moriría de vergüenza!  
-Entonces que hacer señorita? - pregunta ahora nervioso  
-No lo se! Tengo que desaparecer! - pero se queda pensando un momento hasta que abre los ojos grande y sonriendo  
En el estudio, Shaoran ya desesperado por la espera se levanta para comenzar a ver a detalle el lugar, dándose cuenta que vive bien y asumiendo que lo de estafar a la gente le ha dejado una buena posición económica, comenzando a enfadarse estaba a punto de caminar a la puerta para el mismo buscar a la susodicha, pero se detiene al ver que un joven llega a su encuentro  
-No me diga que usted es uno de los estafados - le pregunta al recién llegado - hasta a la marina fue a dar esta mujer! Teniente, usted ha de conocer mejor a las personas que viven en esta casa, o me equivoco?  
-Si señor, es la casa de mis padres - dice en un tono altanero que no le gusto al castaño  
-Entonces quien es esa Sakura? - pregunta sin entender nada  
-Ella es mi hermana  
-A caray! Créame que siento mucho ser portador de noticias para nada agradables, pero es mi deber informarle para que juntos encontremos una solución - le dice el joven lo mas educado que puede  
-Dirá usted - la joven piensa que caballero mas varonil no pudo haber visto jamás, sintiéndose atraída pero reaccionando inmediatamente ya que se supone que es un hombre el que esta frente al señor Li  
-Su hermanita, hace unos días me escribió y envió esta carta - sacando el papel de su saco se lo entrega, haciendo ella como que lee ya que no es necesario hacerlo realmente pues se la sabe de memoria - Que le parece? Cayo en manos equivocadas y me ha armado un tremendo lio con mi familia y mi prometida, se acabo el compromiso y mi familia muy tradicional que es me ha mandado a solucionar todo esto  
-No puedo creer lo que ha hecho esta niña - fingiendo indignación se sienta de golpe en el primer sillón que encontró - En que ha fallado mi padre con ella! No lo entiendo, se supone que estudia en un colegio para señoritas bien y me sale con este tipo de tonterías, nunca la creí capaz de semejante acto - levantándose camina hacia la ventana del estudio - Le juro señor Li que la castigare como nunca ha sido castigada - dando un golpe a la pared sorprendiendo al castaño  
-No exageremos Teniente, seguro que no lo hizo por dañar, debió ser una broma que se le salió de las manos  
-Que caballero es usted, tratando de defenderla, pero si ella ha sido la que lo a citado a usted! Que horror!  
-Se equivoca Teniente, yo no conozco a su hermana - tratando de defender un poco a la chica al ver la cara de enfado del supuesto hermano  
-Entonces, no entiendo la existencia de esa carta?  
-Pues lo que le digo, quizás era una broma que se le ha salido de las manos, ella le podrá confirmar que no nos conocemos los dos  
-Ella ahora no esta, pero le creo señor Li  
-Bueno Teniente, perdone mi impertinencia, créame que estoy igual o mas apenado que usted, con su permiso - trata de irse pero es detenido por la joven disfrazada  
-No se vaya, estoy ahora mas convencido que usted es todo un caballero -sonriendo lo mas varonil que puede, el castaño toma la mano que ella le ofrece - No gusta tomar un trago señor Li? Para pasar el mal sabor de boca - le dice para convencerlo de quedarse un poco mas, quiere disfrutar de su presencia tan imponente que la ha cautivado  
-Por supuesto que lo acepto, y nada de señor Li, Shaoran solamente - viendo como la joven prepara las bebidas - y usted como se llama? - la joven lo piensa por unos segundos hasta que por falta de ingenio lanza el primer nombre que se le viene a la mente  
-Toya! Toya Kinomoto  
-Pues un placer, Toya

_**CONTINUARA... **_  
_**QUE PASARA AHORA CON SAKURA HACIENDOSE PASAR POR SU HERMANO? CUANTO LE DURARA LA MENTIRA A ELLA? PODRA CONOCER SHAORAN A LA VERDADERA SAKURA? POR EL LEER ESTA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS! LAS LEO EN EL SIG CAPI **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP**

_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELI MEXICANA " PABLO Y CAROLINA " DE MI GRAN GRAN AMOR PLATONICO EL MARAVILLOSO, GUAPISIMO, HERMOSISIMO PEDRO INFANTE! **_  
_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ **_

_**" POR UN TRABAJO HECHO EN EL TALLER DE MECANOGRAFIA, SAKURA, UNA JOVEN SOÑADORA Y UN TANTO DISTRAIDA PROVOCARA SIN QUERER QUE SHAORAN, UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO, SE META EN TREMENDOS LIOS CON SU FAMILIA ….Y SU PORMETIDA! " **_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Tomando muy a gusto así los encontró Kero, quien sorprendido trata de quitar el vaso lleno de licor de manos de la chica, pero en vista del éxito no obtenido se limita a informarle de una visita

-Señorito? – Llamando su atención, ella por supuesto de un solo trago se acaba el contenido de su vaso – le buscan – siendo el pobre ignorado por ambos y siguiendo con su conversación

-Oiga Toya, como se explica que su hermana me haya escrito una carta tan comprometedora? – la chica en medio de su borrachera ve un poco de cordura

-No lo sé, las mujeres son muy extrañas, yo no las entiendo – sirviéndose otro vaso y a su nuevo amigo también

-Además no miden las consecuencias! – ella niega con la cabeza – A mi por ejemplo me hecho a perder la boda, aunque no lo siento por mi – ella lo ve extrañada – digo, me importa más lo que piense mi abuelo

Kero intenta nuevamente ya un poco molesto que la joven le preste atención

-Perdonen, pero afuera están sus tres compañeros que insisten en verlo - la chica sorprendida lo ve pidiendo en silencio ayuda – Vieron el coche de usted en la puerta y no se quieren marchar hasta no verlo

-Son unos pesados, no sé como liberarme de ellos! – dice tan masculino que hasta ella se lo creyó

-Pues que les diga que se larguen! – un poco alterado el castaño le aconseja

-No puedo! Son unos viejos amigos – pensando en que sucedería si hiciera lo que el castaño dice

-Entonces vámonos nosotros, lo invito a tomar un trago, que dice? – Kero desde detrás del castaño con señas le implora que no acepte, sintiendo que su vida se le escapa lentamente del puro miedo al pensar que podría hablar el verdadero Toya – habrá otra puerta de salida para que no nos vean

-Si! La puerta del servicio – ignorando al pobre Kero que está a punto de desmayarse por la locura que cometerá su joven ama al irse con alguien a quien acaba de conocer

-No quiere que lo acompañe teniente? Lo digo como a usted no le gusta manejar de noche – nervioso ya no sabe qué hacer

-Cállate la boca estirado! Tomamos un taxi y ya – le responde el castaño tomando del brazo a la chica para ambos salir por la puerta de atrás – bueno y por donde salimos? – pregunta al no conocer la casa

-Por acá! – le señala un poco mareada por el alcohol

-Estaré al pendiente de usted Teniente Toya! – le grita Kero

-Que es lo que está pasando Kero? – pregunta la pelinegra provocando un gran susto en el chico

-Ay señorita Tomoyo! – caminando de lado a lado, la chica lo ve con preocupación – es que su prima se ha metido en tremendo lio! – la chica solo sonríe pues sabe todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer

-Tranquilo Kero, Sakurita no es tonta! Ella sabe lo que hace – a lo lejos ve como ella se sube en un taxi acompañada de un joven – Pero….quien es él? – señalando por donde se fueron ambos jóvenes

-Ese es el lio en el que se metió! - contándole todo con lujo de detalle a la joven amatista, esta, por supuesto no para de reír por la nueva aventura que vivirá su prima – moriré! Estoy seguro de que el joven Toya a su regreso me matara! Pero solo a mí se me ocurre no haber hecho nada para detenerla! Como se le ocurre a ella escaparse de sus novios con un tipo que viene de fueras y que apenas conoce! – hablando para sí mismo pero siendo escuchado por la amatista que no para de reírse divertida por la situación

-Veremos qué nueva historia nos cuenta Sakurita a su regreso – sonriéndole para calmarlo

-Yo solo espero que regrese! – le dice alterado

En un club nocturno muy exclusivo los chicos hacen su aparición, dirigiéndose a la barra para seguir la celebración de su nueva amistad son sorprendidos por el gerente que les informa de una nueva bebida que el club va a presentar, aceptando ellos se dirigen hasta el lugar donde les servirán " sapo rojo con champagne "

Al llegar a su mesa, la joven vestida de teniente es la que causa más miradas de las mujeres del lugar por su galanura, dándose cuenta Shaoran de esto comienza a darle ánimos para que hable con algunas

-Mira, esa de ay está muy bien – la chica lo ve sorprendida – No está gordita! – al ver que la mujer interesada no les quita la vista de encima, sobre todo a ella – es solo que esta mal fajada – sacándole una carcajada a la chica

En eso 2 chicas se acercan a su mesa, feliz Shaoran las invita a acompañarlos quedando una para cada quien

-A mi amigo como buen marinero le gustan toda clase de mujeres – riéndose la mencionada

-Este " sapo " está bastante bueno – comenzando Sakura a tomar

-Y mas te va a gustar cuando sepas para que es – le dice una pelirroja muy cerca de su rostro poniéndola nerviosa – cada bebida que ingieras depende de la champagne que pidas, recibirás un beso mío, así que ya sabes – la castaña la ve sorprendida al ver el guiño que ella le hace

- Ándale Toya, éntrale duro amigo! – Riéndose el castaño ante la mirada miedosa del "chico" que tiene en frente – No me digas que les tienes miedo a las señoritas? – la chica ante esto toma de un solo trago la copa – ese es mi Teniente!

-Estas muy apurado por cobrar los besos apasionados que te daré? Verdad hermoso – la chica comienza a sentir un pequeño temblor por el pequeño lio en el que está metida, comenzando a negar con la cabeza varias veces seguidas

-Es muy raro su amigo, no cree – le dice la pelirroja ahora a Shaoran

-No te fijes! Es que esta muy joven por eso esta nerviosito, pero después de unos tragos se le pasa, ya verás – dejando a la chica conforme pero demasiado inconforme a la castaña, disculpándose un momento el castaño se retira de la mesa para ir al sanitario, a su regreso se lleva la gran sorpresa de que Toya ya no estaba – Que le hicieron a mi amigo!

-Pues parece que conmigo se aburría y huyo – le responde la pelirroja – o quizás me vi muy atrevida al quererlo invitar a un sitio más apartado – el castaño solo se ríe divertido

Pagando la cuenta de lo consumido se marcha para ir en busca del marino, encontrándolo esperando un taxi afuera del club mareado por tanto alcohol ingerido

-Toya! Que paso contigo muchacho – acercándose rápido – Porque te saliste sin despedir? Ya te dije que me caes bastante bien – la chica le sonríe y tambaleándose camina un poco siendo seguido por él

-Tu también a mi me caes bien – riéndose

-Que es lo que paso adentro? – le pregunta tomándola del brazo para detenerla – vamos por ellas! O me vas a decir que están muy feas? – siendo arrastrada otra vez

-No, no, no están nada mal – riendo nerviosa pero deteniéndose para evitar ser llevada de regreso – además, no tienes novia?

-Y eso que! Además eso es más bien un compromiso hecho por mi abuelo, o qué? A ti no te han pescado?

-No claro que no, soy marino, recuérdalo…un amor en cada puerta! – le dice muy sonriente

-Pues que bruto soy! Porque no fui marino! – riendo divertidos ambos

En ese momento llega un taxi, entrando la castaña piensa que se ha librado de semejante hombre pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo sentado a su lado, ella le da una mirada extrañada

-No te vayas a perder – le dice muy normal el castaño, comenzando a sudar ella frio

Llegando a casa de ella es Shaoran el que la lleva sujetada del hombro pues ella sola no podía andar, riéndose tontamente de semejante borrachera que se dio

-Oye que te parece que mañana nos demos otra parrandita?

-No es posible porque mañana tengo clases en la academia

-Entonces que sea pasado mañana? – pregunta él

-Es que…. – no termina de decir más pues es interrumpida por el castaño un poco sentido

-No te preocupes, si no es grata mi compañía, ni hablar!

-No como crees! Al contrario – el chico sonríe feliz pues pensó ya no tener su amistad

-Entonces paso por ti, y de paso me presentas a tu hermanita, oye que se parece a ti? – ella con una gran sonrisa le responde con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza – Porque tú tienes unos ojos barbaros! – riéndose a carcajadas ambos, al caminar más hacia la entrada son sorprendidos por un muy molesto Kero

-Kero! – la chica se le borra la sonrisa

-Buenas noches planchadito! Que paso, porque tan arrugado? – pregunta arrastrando las palabras y riéndose del criado al verlo envuelto en un gran cobertor y con un ridículo pijamas de osos

-Señorito, ya vio la hora que es? – pregunta volteando a ver a la castaña que está dormida ya en el marco de la puerta – Señorito! Despierte! – asustando la chica voltea a todos lados para tratar de reconocer el lugar – que va a decir la señorita Sakura y la señorita Tomoyo si lo ven en ese estado!

-Ah tienes otra hermanita – la chica con un puchero niega con la cabeza – entonces?

-Prima! Mi primita Tomoyo, muy mona ella – riéndose entra tambaleándose a la casa y con la mano despidiéndose del castaño

-Mañana paso por ti! – le grita antes de que Kero cierre la puerta

Al día siguiente, Shaoran llega al departamento de Eriol y entra a la habitación para despertarlo

-Mira nada mas este…..YA SALTE DE AY! – camina hacia las ventanas para correr las cortinas y que entre la luz del sol, pero al ver que este ni se mueve del ruido que él hace se le ocurre otro método efectivo….. De la bolsa de su saco saca dos cuetes y los prende dejándolos encima de él tronando al instante provocando que el pelinegro de un salto se baje de la cama para ver a su primo doblado de las carcajadas

-Shaoran….que quieres!? – le pregunta muy muy muy asustado el pobre y cansado de todas las cosas que él le hace pensando que se supone que Shaoran es el de carácter serio y no del tipo bromista como lo es él

-Otro consejo – le dice muy simple

-Otro?

-Ayer fui a buscar a la muchachita esa….y me pase una noche genial!

-Te agrado Sakura

-No… su hermanito! – le responde muy sonriente – si vieras que lindo muchachito – Eriol voltea a verlo muy asustado – Es un muchacho demasiado genial – Eriol, que había regresado a su cama se levanta de nuevo como huyendo de él – tiene unos ojos grandotes, verdes – continua Shaoran su relato sin darse cuenta todavía de la actitud de su primo hasta que voltea a verlo – que te pasa idiota?

-Eso ya no me gusto, mejor regrésate a Hong Kong y no te me acerques!

-Si serás imbécil Eriol! Qué crees que a mí me gusta eso… aunque déjame decirte que él estuvo medio raro con unas mujeres que conocimos – quedándose muy pensativo – No es que es muy seriecito – volteando a verlo dice tratando de defender la actitud de Toya – tiene una sonrisa tan franca y chapeteado bonito como un niño! Si nada mas le faltan las alitas para parecer un angelito – termina muy sonriente de contarle mientras que el pelinegro cada vez esta más convencido de que a su primo le hicieron algo

-Buenos días muchachos! – Saluda el maestro que encontraron el día anterior en la facultad donde ayuda Eriol – No te desperté?

-No! De eso se encarga siempre Shaoran – dándole una mirada asesina a su primo

-Oye, no seas malo la fiesta es pasado mañana y hay que hacer los programas

-De eso se encargara el impresor – fastidiado le responde el pelinegro

-Ya lo sé pero sé que eres una persona diplomática y muy serio, así que hemos decidió que vayas al instituto, te informes que números van a poner y así poder formar los programas

-Estas loco! Yo que voy a ir con esas niñas!

-Niñas? Que acaso no sabes que ya están en edad de dar amor? La más joven tiene 22 años – dándole una mirada divertida

-Así? Y que tal están? – pregunta más interesado el pelinegro con toda la atención por parte de Shaoran

-Muy elegantemente puestas para el show

-Vamos primos, yo te acompaño! – se auto invita el castaño

-Bueno pero en la tardecita, con permiso – diciendo esto se vuelve a recostar en su cama a envolverse en la colcha pero lo sacan de ay los otros dos jóvenes

-Ahora mismo! – dicen ambos para después despedirse el joven quedando solos nuevamente los primos

-Ustedes dos, me van a matar del cansancio, como es posible que nunca me dejen dormir mis horas – dice entre bostezos y ganas de dormirse de nuevo

-Pues que no oíste tonto? Lindas y en edad de amar! Vamos que te aviento al baño ahorita mismo – tomándolo del brazo lo jala y metiéndolo en el baño para obligarlo a alistarse – y mas te vale salir rápido y no quedarte dormido porque soy capaz de entrar! – asustado Eriol decide que es mejor arreglarse y evitar a toda costa que él cumpla lo que dijo

En el instituto todas las jóvenes se encuentran en lo suyo, pero Sakura extrañamente está muy callada

-Prima, te sucede algo? – pregunta muy sonriente la pelinegra de ojos amatistas

-No – responde sonriente – Porque lo dices?

-Porque estas en las nubes Sakurita!

-Tommy, anoche pase la noche más maravillosa – se queda sonriente

-Kero medio me conto que saliste con el señor Li, estaba muy preocupado! Por poco y le da un infarto del miedo que sentía – riendo ambas divertidas – ya en serio Sakurita…no crees que fue demasiado peligroso lo que hiciste? – viéndola con preocupación

-La verdad….no, Shaoran es un caballero, un poco ojo alegre – riendo divertida negando con la cabeza – pero me cuido demasiado a pesar de ser " un hombre " Quede de verlo hoy también, solo hay una cosa que me preocupa demasiado….

-Que es? – pregunta más interesada en lo que ella le cuenta

-En que quiere conocerme! – ve como su prima hace cara de WHAT! – si Tommy, él quiere conocer a Sakura – entendiendo por fin la pelinegra se queda pensando – que tramas ahora eh?

-En el atuendo perfecto que utilizaras cuando por fin Shaoran conozca a Sakura! – le dice con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillándole como dos estrellas mientras que a la castaña solo le resbala una gotita tipo anime de su frente – tendrás que verte divina!

-Me das miedo y estas completamente loca! – le dice muy sonriente

-Pero cuéntame! Como te fue ayer

-Pues déjame decirte primero que el reúne todas las cualidades que pido en un hombre! – Dando un profundo suspiro – pero bueno, anoche fuimos a un club nocturno … - siendo interrumpida por la pelinegra

-Y estuvieron solos – riendo divertida

-Pues…no, el estuvo con una mujer y yo con otra – la pelinegra abre grande los ojos sorprendida – hubieras visto todo lo que tuve que hacer para que no me besara

-Shaoran?! – mas emocionada la pelinegra esta que no puede creer tan peculiar historia

-No prima! La mujer! Imagínate que se enamoro de mi – le dice muy divertida

-Mejor dicho….de Toya tu hermano gemelo – riendo a carcajadas ambas – eres tremenda Sakurita, como se te pudo ocurrir semejante barbaridad para salir del lio en el que te metiste

-Qué? Era necesario, y con el disfraz ya puesto se me hizo la manera más fácil y rápida de salir de todo eso, aunque, aun me pregunto cómo es que fue a dar la carta hasta Hong Kong? – quedándose ambas pensativas

-Señorita Kinomoto, Señorita Dadouji, la señorita directora les pide que vayan a atender a dos señores que vienen a preguntar sobre el show que van a montar – les dice la secretaria – los esperan en la terraza

-Vamos Tommy – tomando de la mano a su prima se dirigen a donde esos señores las esperan

Llegando muy tranquilas ambas a la terraza ven como la directora está en una mesa platicando con dos caballeros, al acercarse más se da cuenta que uno de esos caballeros se le hace demasiado familiar

-Déjenme presentarles a la señorita Daidouji – señalando a esta, el pelinegro queda prendado de la dulce mirada de ella – y a la señorita Kinomoto – nerviosa la castaña se acomoda la falda mientras que el castaño abre los ojos grande sorprendido – ellas les informaran, por favor ayúdenles en lo que necesiten – sonriéndoles ambas jóvenes, se retira para dejar solos a los cuatro

-Usted es Sakura Kinomoto? – pregunta acercándose más a ella el castaño

CONTINUARA…..

PUES AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPI, A TODOS LOS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA…MUCHAS GRACIAS! GRACIAS A CECIALI POR SU COMENTARIO! ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARTE! NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI


	5. Chapter 5

_**TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELI MEXICANA " PABLO Y CAROLINA " DE MI GRAN GRAN AMOR PLATONICO EL MARAVILLOSO, GUAPISIMO, HERMOSISIMO PEDRO INFANTE! DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ **_

_**" POR UN TRABAJO HECHO EN EL TALLER DE MECANOGRAFIA, SAKURA, UNA JOVEN SOÑADORA Y UN TANTO DISTRAIDA PROVOCARA SIN QUERER QUE SHAORAN, UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO, SE META EN TREMENDOS LIOS CON SU FAMILIA ….Y SU PORMETIDA! " **_

_**CAPITULO 5 **_

_-Usted es...Sakura Kinomoto? - pregunta bastante sorprendido y feliz el joven _

_-Si - responde la castaña fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba que se desmayaba _

_-Seguro? Seguro? - insiste _

_-No! No es posible! - Eriol al escuchar el nombre de la joven se queda mas sorprendido, la pelinegra solo voltea a verlos a todos muy nerviosa _

_-Pero porque? - pregunta " intrigada " la castaña _

_-Ahora se dará cuenta señorita - comienza a hablar el castaño después de salir de la primera impresión _

_-Perdón que me meta...pero no están aquí con algo relacionado con la fiesta? - pregunta la pelinegra desviando un poco la atención que su problemática prima a causado mientras la castaña agradece con la mirada _

_-Si...también por eso - responde el pelinegro de anteojos _

_-También? - pregunta la pelinegra _

_-Si, no esta de mas conocer a tan agradables señoritas, además que así podría yo hacerles unas preguntas para el programa - dice el pelinegro al ver que su primo no puede despegar la vista de cierta joven _

_-Pues que le parece si vamos a la cafetería del instituto, usted y yo podríamos hablar mas agusto - tomando delicadamente el fuerte brazo del pelinegro invitándolo a acompañarla, el chico le sonríe misteriosamente - le daré todo lo que usted necesite _

_-Todo? Señorita Daidouji, sus palabras las puedo tomar por otro camino - dándole una sonrisa coqueta, la pelinegra solo se sonroja mas no se siente ofendida _

_Y así ambos castaños solos se quedan viendo uno al otro prendados _

_-Y ….usted no va con su amigo - pregunta la castaña un poco sonrojada _

_-No señorita, en estos momentos lo único que a mi me interesa es usted - la chica sonríe _

_-Muy amable de su parte, pero sigo sin entender su interés por mi? - ahora es él el que sonríe _

_-No le dijo nada su hermano? - pregunta un poco apenado _

_-Usted conoce a Toya? - le pregunta muy feliz _

_-Si! Lo conocí anoche, acaso no le dijo nada? - pregunta un poco extrañado por la tranquilidad de ella _

_-No, vera es que acabo de regresar y me vine directamente al instituto, acaso tenia que decirme algo? - le dice todavía sonriente _

_-No, eso ya no interesa - correspondiendo la sonrisa el castaño a ella - Me permite? - pide permiso pero la castaña no sabe para que hasta que lo ve acercar su rostro al de ella, ella se queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer _

_-Que hace? - pregunta cuando medio sale de shock que le causo la cercanía de él _

_-Usted tiene los ojos verdes como su hermano - le responde simplemente Shaoran _

_-Tienen algo mal? Acaso no le gusta el color - estando como en trance por esa mirada ámbar que él le da _

_-No es eso, es que me encantan - le habla casi en susurros el joven _

_-Así? Y eso como que porque? - haciéndose la desentendida ahora muy nerviosa _

_-Pues, porque usted es tan simpática como Toya! - le responde sinceramente riéndose ambos felices _

_-Bueno, lo tomare como un cumplido - sin borrar su sonrisa, sonrisa que ahora Shaoran no sabe porque desearía ser el dueño siempre - Me agrada saber que usted y Toya se hayan simpatizado, él es muy joven y necesita de gente buena a su lado _

_-No se preocupe por eso! Anoche salimos juntos y pasamos un rato muy agradable _

_-Así? Se divirtieron? A donde fueron? - pregunta solo para ver si él le responde con la verdad _

_-Pues por ahí, fuimos a un concierto de música clásica y después fuimos al cine - le responde tan natural que ella por poco y se lo cree _

_-Solo eso? Que raro - dice llevándose su dedo índice a la barbilla - Tengo entendido que cuando dos hombres andan solos por la calle, suelen irse de parranda _

_-De parranda? No como cree! A mi me gusta ir a conciertos, conferencias y museos, muy instructivas las cosas, así que no debe preocuparse por Toya, conmigo él esta seguro _

_-Es lo que me imaginaba - comenzando a caminar lentamente siendo seguida de cerca por el castaño - Nunca me equivoco al juzgar a las personas por su aspecto, se ve claramente que es usted una persona muy seria - el joven le sonríe agradecido - Aunque, me da vergüenza mirarlo a la cara - haciendo ahora un lindo puchero _

_-Y eso porque? - acercándose a ella quedando de frente _

_-No, por nada... bueno y a todo esto, cual es su nombre? _

_-Shaoran Li a sus ordenes señorita Kinomoto - ella " sorprendida " abre los ojos grande _

_-Shaoran Li...de Hong Kong - señalándolo ahora _

_-Así es señorita - le sonríe divertido _

_-Ay que pena! - cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos - Ya me imagino a que viene usted! Usted recibió algo mío...yo tengo que explicarle! - el castaño solo sonríe divertido por el nerviosismo de ella _

_-No se preocupe! Ojala me escriba tan bonitas cartas todos los días - le dice acercándose a su rostro, ella nerviosa suelta un simple NO! muy seco y fuerte _

_-Yo tengo que explicarle - el joven solo la observa muy decidida - Venga! - tomándolo de la mano lo lleva a su aula donde guarda la prueba _

_-Pero si ya le dije que no hay problema! - le dice tratando de convencerla de dejar el asunto así pero al verla a ella empeñada en aclarar no le queda mas remedio que hacer su voluntad, al llegar hace un nuevo intento - pero si ya le dije que no es necesario que me explique nada _

_-Usted no lo podrá entender porque es un hombre, pero nosotras las mujeres soñamos muchas veces con un hombre que no existe y una vez mientras la profesora dictaba aquí una de sus cartas tan aburridas...yo soñé con un Shaoran Li …. de Hong Kong - el la ve ahora muy extrañado mientras ella va hacia su escritorio y toma un libro comenzándolo a hojear, al encontrar una hoja en especial se lo enseña solo para darse cuenta que él no le ha quitado la mirada de encima - Mire, un ser imaginario en un libro de texto - le invita a ver para darse cuenta de que es verdad lo que ella le decía - Entiéndame por favor! Nunca creí que fuera real! - sonrojada la joven ve como él no aparta su mirada de ella poniéndola mas nerviosa _

_-Y al conocerme sufrió una decepción, porque uno siempre se imagina las cosas mejor de lo que son, no es así? - pregunta cada ves mas cerca de su rostro hechizado por esa cautivadora mirada que tiene la castaña _

_-Pues... no fue así - responde ella cayendo sin evitarlo en el hechizo de su mirada ámbar, reaccionando se aparta de él para darle la espalda, pensando en que jamás había conocido a alguien que la cautivara tanto con una sola mirada - se quedara mas días aquí? _

_-Tengo que regresar en unos días a Hong Kong _

_-Seguro tendrá una novia que lo espera _

_-Claro que no! Se lo juro, no hay nadie que me espere - ella de pronto se siente muy molesta por la respuesta de él _

_-Porque me dice eso?! Cree usted que a mi me interesa si tiene o no una novia! _

_-No claro que no - un poco desilusionado por la actitud de ella - Seguramente no le importa _

_-Seguro que no! y llévese esto - dándole el libro - le servirá para poder dar explicaciones _

_En eso son interrumpidos por una pareja que entraban al aula demasiado felices _

_-Sakurita ya terminamos! - le dice la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, a su lado Eriol con el mismo animo que ella _

_-Nosotros también terminamos - responde ella muy seca sin apartar la mirada de un apenado Shaoran _

_-Escúcheme un momento mas por favor - le ruega el joven no queriendo dejarla ir _

_-Adiós señor Li - se despide muy amable la castaña saliendo los cuatro del aula _

_-Te veré en dos días en el teatro Tomoyito - le dice en el oído a la joven que soñadora le sonríe _

_-Espero con ansias ese día - lanzándole con la mano un beso se marcha dejando a ambos primos solos, uno con una sonrisa tonta mientras que al otro muy desconcertado _

_-Reacciona animal! - saca del trance al pelinegro - que paso con ustedes dos? Crees que no me di cuenta de esas miraditas cómplices? Que hiciste idiota!? _

_-Nada - le dice dando un suspiro y todavía mirando el camino que tomo la pelinegra pero reaccionando rápido - Que es eso? - señalando el libro en sus manos _

_-La prueba que andaba buscando para calmar el genio de mi abuelo - le responde de pronto sintiéndose demasiado molesto _

_-Te lo llevaras? - arrojando el libro al piso y pateándolo el pelinegro lo ve muy sorprendido _

_-Ya no lo necesito - marchándose ambos del lugar _

_Por la noche, al llegar a casa Sakura se da cuenta de que su recibidor esta completamente inundado de arreglos florales, extrañada pregunta a Kero _

_-Y esto? Quien las envió? _

_-El señor Li - se quita su abrigo entregándoselo para ver con mas detalle cada presente _

_-Todas? - todavía sin poder creer lo que ve _

_-Y van llegando cada hora, ha llamado 11 veces - en eso suena el teléfono - 12, que tengo que decirle - caminando al aparato para responder _

_-Que no estoy, que nunca estaré _

_-Si diga?...La señorita Sakura no ha llegado …...- cubriendo la bocina con la mano en susurros le habla - pregunta por el teniente Kinomoto, tampoco esta? _

_-Tampoco esta - responde sintiéndose muy decepcionada sin saber por que _

_-Perdone pero el teniente Toya tampoco esta - sorprendido el mayordomo cuelga el teléfono pro la grosería que le hico el del otro lado dela línea - me ha colgado - marchándose para dejar a la joven con su mar de presentes _

_La joven comienza a ver las tarjetas de todas las flores, leyéndolas unas a otras sonríe melancólica para después darle un arranque de coraje y comenzar a romperlas _

_-Sinvergüenza...con que no tiene novia...y a mi que me importa si la tiene o no! _

_-Te equivocas...te importa y mucho Sakurita! _

_-Tomoyo! Me asustaste! - brincando de un salto por la sorpresa la voltea a ver, la pelinegra la ve con una sonrisa tranquila _

_-Eso no es verdad! - se defiende _

_-Claro que si lo es! A mi me gusta para ti, estoy encantada con él - la castaña le da una mirada enojada _

_-Y porque no te quedas tu con él? - le dice sintiéndose celosa al escucharla decir que le encantaba, la pelinegra niega con la cabeza por la terquedad de su prima - pero conmigo no cuentes - dándole la espalda _

_-Es un mentiroso, mujeriego y tiene novia! _

_-Y tu tienes tres novios primita - le dice la pelinegra para hacerla entender un poco pues se ha dado cuenta que su prima siente algo por el castaño _

_-Pero ninguno enserio! _

_-Y quien no te dice que el compromiso de Shaoran tampoco es serio? _

_-Y como puedo saberlo? - voltea a ver a su prima pidiéndole ayuda solo con su mirada _

_-Pues porque no va Toya a verlo? - dándole una sonrisa traviesa - Con él seguro que es sincero, Sakurita no desaproveches de tener a un Toya diferente al original, piensa bien prima, a que mujer no le gustaría saber lo que hablan los hombres entre si? - la castaña la voltea a ver sonriendo - Que esperas? Llamalo! Fíjate si hay alguna tarjeta viva! Seguro que viene el numero ! - la castaña va a cada arreglo buscando si dejo una tarjeta intacta encontrándola muy feliz toma el teléfono y marca _

_En el hotel y listo para ir a dormir el castaño recibe una llamada, sorprendido al ver quien es se alegra inmediatamente _

_-Toya! Que bárbaro, donde andabas...que bueno que regresaste mi llamada...quieres verme?...Nooo, mejor vente al hotel, nos pasamos al bar a beber una copa...ándale no te tardes!...Si! …...Hasta luego Toyita! - cortando así la llamada _

_Al llegar al hotel, la joven vestida de marino es autorizada a pasar directo a la habitación del castaño, un poco nerviosa pasa llega a la puerta, pensando seriamente si lo mejor seria regresarse decide al final tocar, a lo lejos escucha un grito " adelante ", ella sin esperar mas entra muy contenta para darse cuenta que no hay nadie pero ve como del cuarto de baño se asoma el castaño enjabonado para decirle que lo espere en la pequeña sala, ella nerviosa al ver al castaño asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta se pone mas nerviosa _

_-Mejor espero afuera! - tratando de no ver el escultural pecho del chico _

_-Y porque afuera? - extrañado de pronto por la actitud de su amigo - así platicamos, entra ahorita termino - volviendo al baño para terminar de asearse, ella muy nerviosa se sienta en la salita que para su mala suerte esta demasiado cerca de la puerta del baño - Donde andabas metido? - le grita _

_-Andaba con algunas diligencias, y pues termine muy cansado - le grita ella también para ser escuchada pero muy nerviosa _

_-Ah pues si es así vente a dar un regaderazo! - la joven abre los ojos bien grande por lo que acaba de escuchar- Oye, hazme un favor, pásame la navaja que esta sobre la cómoda - la chica se levanta para tomar el objeto y pasárselo pero entra en un gran dilema...tiene que entrar al baño! Sin saber que otra cosa hacer entra despacio y al llegar a la cortina de la regadera solo mete la mano para entregarle el pedido - Porque no te acercas? No me vayas a decir que te da vergüenza verme así? - le pregunta divertido el castaño a un muy sonrojado marino _

_-No por supuesto que no! - pero oh sorpresa! El castaño sale de la regadera sin cubrirse! Ella asustada para tratar de salir muy disimuladamente del baño, a punto de conseguirlo el chico la detiene de la mano _

_-Oye Toya? Tu eres muy raro - le dice el joven, ella voltea a verlo y para su alivio ya se a cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla, ella suspira aliviada ante la mirada extrañada de él _

_-Porque? - todavía nerviosa pregunta _

_-No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando - desde el espejo comenzando a afeitarse - tienes que comenzar a hacer deportes, estar acompañado de verdaderos hombres y salir con mujeres! - aliviada sonríe la joven pues llego a pensar que había sido descubierta - Estoy seguro que mejor el camino que yo sigo que el tuyo. Confías en mi? - pregunta viéndola por el espejo _

_-Claro! Tu tienes mucha experiencia _

_-Bueno, eso ya lo arreglaremos, ahora soy yo el que necesita de tu ayuda - volteándose para verlo directamente - Conocí a tu hermana hoy, y para mi desgracia...creo que le caí muy mal - dice bajando la mirada notando ella un poco de tristeza en su forma de hablar _

_-Y eso que importa? Hay muchas mujeres! _

_-No creas - volteando a verlo muy serio _

_-A poco la tomaste en serio? - pregunta con una sonrisa de lado, de pronto sintiéndose valiente - No vale la pena...ni ella misma sabe lo que quiere - viendo como él regresa al espejo _

_-Pero yo si, tengo que volver a verla! Y tu me vas a ayudar! _

_-Bueno, que quieres que haga yo? - pregunta inocente _

_El castaño solo le sonríe muy feliz de poder contar con su amigo y futuro "cuñado " _

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**HE AQUÍ EL CAPI 5 HABER Q TAL QUEDO **_

_**A TODAS LAS Q SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS! **_

_**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A CECIALI POR COMENTAR MI HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA Q TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y A ENDRI LI ESPERO Q CONTINUES LEYENDO Q BUENO Q TE GUSTO Y ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI **_

_**BYE! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELI MEXICANA " PABLO Y CAROLINA " DE MI GRAN GRAN AMOR PLATONICO EL MARAVILLOSO, GUAPISIMO, HERMOSISIMO PEDRO INFANTE! DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ**_

_**" POR UN TRABAJO HECHO EN EL TALLER DE MECANOGRAFIA, SAKURA, UNA JOVEN SOÑADORA Y UN TANTO DISTRAIDA PROVOCARA SIN QUERER QUE SHAORAN, UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO, SE META EN TREMENDOS LIOS CON SU FAMILIA ….Y SU PORMETIDA! "**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

-Bueno, y que quieres que haga yo? - pregunta muy ineteresado la castaña  
El castaño solo le sonrie feliz de poder contar con su amigo y futuro " cuñado "  
-He investigado un poco por la internet, y se ha puesto de moda aqui en Japón una tradicion mexicana  
-Tradicion mexicana? Aqui? - pregunta la castaña  
-Si mira, alla en Mexico cuando un joven quiere enamorar a una chica, este contrata a un grupo de personas para que vaya a cantarle debajo de su ventana - muy interesada la castaña escucha atentamente - a ese grupo se le llama "mariachi"  
-Mariachi? - pregunta la chica sin entenderle  
-Asi es mi amigo, este mariachi, toca en vivo e interpreta canciones de amor de manera peculiar, pero que deja a la joven alagada y muy enamorada, yo quisiera intentar eso con tu hermana, que dices? Me ayudas? Dicen que nunca falla  
La chica lo piensa por un momento  
-Me parece una buena idea  
-Vaya! Que buen amigo me encontre! - muy sonriente le dice el castaño - Por eso digo que tu tienes que ser mi hermanito, bueno, solo me visto y nos vamos  
-No! Yo me voy primero, te preparare el terreno con Sakura - le dice muy sonriente tratando de huir de ahi lo mas pronto posible  
-Pero que buen amigo me toco!  
Fuera de la habitacion, por fin puede respirar aliviada, pues era demasiada la tentacion de tener al castaño de esa forma, tuvo que pelear con ella misma muchas veces para no quedarse prendada a la vista de ese pecho tan varonil que tiene el joven, recordando lo que él piensa hacer por ella, se marcha feliz a casa a " preparar" terreno con su "hermana"  
Ya listo, el castaño realiza unas cuantas llamadas teniendo asi contratado al mariachi que para su fortuna habia uno en Tomoeda, dirigiendose asi al hogar de los gemelos quedando debajo de la ventana que se le indico al castaño comienza la musica y se escucha la voz de un hombre

MIENTRAS, HAYA VIDA EN ESTE MUNDO  
MIENTRAS, DIOS NOS DE LA LUZ DEL DIA  
MIENTRAS, HAYA AMOR EN ESTA VIDA  
TE AMARE, VIDA MIA

En eso el castaño ve feliz que las luces de la habitacion se han encendido, decidiendo continuar seguro de tener la atencion de la joven

MIENTRAS, HAYAN PAJAROS QUE CANTEN  
AL RAYAR LA AURORA EN CADA DIA  
MIENTRAS, DEN PERFUME LAS GARDENIAS  
TE AMARE, VIDA MIA

El castaño ve como el marino sale de la habitacion, haciendole una seña de continuar, este, feliz continua viendo como se adentra a la habiatcion el chico

Y VERAS, QUE SERA, LO QUE NADIE EN MI VIDA ANTES FUE  
PORQUE TU, PARA MI, ERES MI ALMA, MI AMOR Y MI FE

La castaña sale por la puerta principal para asi acompañar a su amigo, dandole una sonrisa en apoyo

-Que paso, no sale, le sigo? - pregunta comenzando a desesperarse  
-Tu siguele! - le anima ella

MIENTRAS, HAYA LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA  
Y HAYA SER QUE GOCE LA ALEGRIA  
MIENTRAS, HAYA MUSICA EN MI ALMA  
TE AMARE, VIDA MIA

La castaña esta demasiado sorprendida, pues no espereraba que fuera él el que estuviera cantando tan hermoso, embelesada estaba que no se daba cuenta que los hombres del mencionado mariachi la veian muy raro

Y VERAS, QUE SERA, LO QUE NADI ENE MI VIDA ANTES FUE  
PORQUE TU, PARA MI, ERES MI ALMA, MI AMOR Y MI FE

Decepcionado ve como ella nunca salio, pagandole al mariachi les agradece por su esfuerzo mientras que "Toya" solo lo ve apenado

-Bueno, la lucha se hizo, pero parece que no resulto - le dice muy triste el castaño comenzando a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por su amigo - Yo tenia razon, me equivoque, realmente no le intereso a tu hermana  
-No te desanimes - dandole unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda- mañana hablare con ella  
-Dejalo asi amigo, mañana mismo me regreso a Hong Kong - con la mirada baja continua caminando mientras ella se ha quedado atras sorprendida  
-A casarte? - pregunta temerosa  
-No, estoy seguro de que a aquella no la quiero - sin que él se de cuenta, ella sonrie esperanzada  
-Shaoran... - el joven se regresa a verla de frente, ella esta decidida a contarle todo  
-Dime? - la chica se arrepiente  
-No nada!...- pensando que es verdad lo que le dijo su prima, para que el vea a Sakura, debera usar algo especial  
-Bueno Toya, adios - le dice dandole la mano, tomandola ella correspondiendo el saludo - mañana paso a despedirme de ti, hasta mañana - ella le sonrie

Al dia siguiente, la castaña se esmera en su arreglo mas que otros dias, llevando puesto un vestido straple en color negro, y unos aretes de perlas negras, maquillaje tenue y zapatos de tacon negro su cabello un poco rizado

-Como me veo? - pregunta a la persona que entro a la habitacion  
-Hermosamente enamorada - le responde su prima que tenia puesto un bello vestido en tono lila de tirantes finos  
-Se nota? - pregunta sonriente  
-A mil km Sakurita! - le dice muy feliz por ella pues estaba segura de que ella tenia sentimientos fuertes por el joven Li  
-Tu tambien luces muy bella prima...sera por Eriol acaso? - la pelinegra se sonroja afirmando con la cabeza - bien por ti, ya era hora que encontraras a tu principe  
-Aunque debo confesarte que tengo miedo - la castaña no entiende - Si prima, si el se da cuenta que estoy enamorada de él puede que se aproveche  
-No creo, Eriol no se asi, no lo conozco lo suficiente pero se ve que le importas  
-Eso espero Sakurita, y dime a que hora vendra?  
-No debe tardar - le dice sonriendo  
-Crees que si llegara? - pregunta preocupada por ella  
-Tu crees que pueda no venir? - la castaña toma del brazo a la pelinegra preocupada - No! No creo, él no se iria sin despedirse de Toya  
-Hablando de Toya, si el se entera de lo que hiciste en su ausencia se molestara! - la pelinegra preocupada por lo que su primo es capaz de hacer, pues lo conoce y enojado Toya es de armas tomar  
-Pero no le vamos a decir, Kero no me traicionaria, él nunca debe saber esto  
-Quien no debe saber que? - asustando a las jovenes, el moreno llega a lado de ellas - Que hicieron ahora? Mejor dicho...Que hiciste ahora monstruo? - la mencionada sonrie nerviosa  
-Yo? - haciendose la desentendida - Nada!  
-Tomoyo? - viendola de lado intimidando un poco a la joven de ojos amatistas - Hay algo que quieras contarme?  
-Yo...No! - riendo nerviosa - No nada de verdad! - Tomoyo trata de huir pero es detenida por Sakura  
-Que haces aqui hermano? - pregunta por fin la castaña  
-Bueno, es que ayer hable con Kero y lo note demasiado nervioso, muy extraño en él asi que Yukito y yo decidimos regresar a ver que sucedia aqui, ademas Yue esta haciendo un desastre en su casa - riendo por lo que le espera al hermano menor de su mejor amigo - Bueno las dejo, deje a Yuki solo abajo - saliendo de la habitacion llega a la sala donde su amigo lo esperaba  
-Ya hablaste con ella? Como esta? - preguna el peli plateado  
-Bien, se estan arreglando no se a donde demonios van, pero Sakura esta demasiado elegante  
-Toya, hasta ahora te pones asi? No entiendo aun como dejaste que tuviera tres novios - le dice sonriendo  
-Bueno, es que esos son unos tontos, yo ya sabia que con ninguno de ellos se quedaria, mi hermanita solo esta jugando  
-Y que tal si se hubiera enamorado de uno de ellos? - el moreno le da una mirada demasiado fria al joven que nervioso decide cambiar el tema - sera mejor que me vaya, todavia tengo que platicar muy seriamente con Yue, como es posible que haya tenido tremenda fiesta, de no haber sido por los vecinos que me dijeron, yo no estaria enterado!  
-Calma Yuki - acompañandolo a la puerta - No seas tan duro, recuerda que nosotros hicimos eso!  
Al llegar a la puerta ven como un joven castaño estaba apunto de tocar a la puerta, este sonriendo los saluda  
-Buenas noches! - Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy de Hong Kong, vengo a ver a mi amigo Toya - pasando con confianza a la casa siendo seguido por ambos jovenes  
-Yo no lo conozco! - dice el moreno  
-Yo a usted tampoco, pero ya me presente - lo ve de forma extraña el joven  
-Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro - se presenta el peli plateado, el castaño le sonrie amable para despues voltear a ver al moreno  
-A quien dices que vienes a ver? - pregunta el moreno no creyendo haber escuchado bien el nombre del amigo del castaño  
-A Toya Kinomoto, el teniente Toya Kinomoto! - habla muy seguro el castaño, Yukito decidido pasa al joven a la sala y le dice que espere un momento, que ellos llamaran al joven teniente  
-Toya, lo conoces? - pregunta el peli plateado  
-No! Claro que no lo ocnozco, quien demonios sera? - comenzando a alterarse el moreno ve como su amigo se ha quedado pensativo - Que sucede Yuki, en que piensas?  
-En que ha de ser un loco muy peligroso, no hay que alterarlo Toya, sera mejor que yo llame al hospital mental mientras tu tratas de mantenerlo tranquilo, recuerda Toya, no lo lateres

Dejando a su amigo que se encarge de la llamada, el moreno va a la sala para estar con ese extraño joven

-Desde cuando conoces a Toya? - pregunta el moreno tratando de ver la manera de ayudarlo  
-Desde hace unos dias, tu quien eres?  
-Mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto - saludando al joven  
-Fujitaka, pues que bueno que te conozco, sabaes? Toya necesita de tu apoyo, él es medio raro - le dice preocupado  
-Toya no es medio raro! - se altera el moreno pero calmandose al ver la cara de el castaño - Lo siento, continua por favor  
-Bien te decia, él necesita que tu le ayudes a que se mezcle con hombres de verdad, que salga con mujeres con experiencia, el es muy joven y es obvio que se pueda confundir - el moreno esta alterandose de nuevo pero se controla - Él es un buen muchacho, me agrada demasiado, por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto, tu como su hermano mayor debes estar al pendiente de él, el ser Teniente de la marina no ha ayudado mucho, en eso, interrumpiendo al par de jovenes Yuki se acerca a ellos  
-Shaoran? Toya ha llegado, te espera afuera con unos amigos  
-Gracias Yukito, me alegra haberlos conocido, espero que cuando vayan a Hong Kong me visiten para devolverles tanta amabilidad - les dice saliendo por la puerta  
-Ahorita te acompaño Shaoran, esperame afuera - el castañao le asiente con la cabeza para despues dirigirse al moreno - Sera mejor no contarle nada a las chicas para no alterarlas, Miralas! hay vienen, inventales algo - el moreno le afirma con la cabeza y se acerca a ellas mientras el peli plateado sale por la puerta para alcanzar al castaño  
-Me van a decir ahora si a donde es que van tan arregladas? - pregunta demasiado serio el moreno  
-A ningun lado, solo quisimos estar lindas - el joven las ve de lado no creyendo para nada la explicacion de ellas  
-Quien era el que estaba con usteds primo? - el joven se nota un poco nervioso extrañandose de eso la pelinegra - Sucedio algo Toya?  
-No! No se preocupen era solo un vendedor pero ya lo despache - el moreno ve como su hermana se ha quedado muy pensativa - Sucede algo monstruo? - la joven niega con la cabeza y se va corriendo escaleras arriba, Toya ve la reaccion y volteando a ver a su prima espera respuesta de ella  
-Quizas no se sienta tan bien despues de todo - excusa a la castaña

Al dia siguiente el castaño llega al departamento de su primo y amigo muy molesto

-Hola! - le dice un individuo sentado en su sillon con todo el departamento a oscuras asustando al castaño  
-Hola! Pero que barbaro! Me asustaste! Que haces levantado a estas horas - viendo su reloj se sienta a su lado - si apenas son las 7:30 de la mañana  
-Estoy levantado desde las 5:00 esperando a que vinieras como de costumbre a despertarme para pedirme consejo - el pelinegro parecia momia, a pesar de estar ya vestido tenia tremendas ojeras y estaba muy palido por la falta de sueño - En toda la noche no pude dormir pensando en cual seria tu manera de despertarme - el castaño lo ve muy divertido - Y como en la cama solo se queda uno por dos motivos, uno de ellos para dormir y como yo ni uno de los dos tenia, a las 5 me levante y aqui me tienes a tu disposicion  
-No ibas a salir anoche con la prima de Sakura? - pregunta extrañado el castaño  
-Si, pero me cancelo porque surgio una emergencia familiar - le dice un poco molesto  
-Emergencia familiar - se queda muy pensativo y algo molesto el joven  
-De donde vienes? - viendolo llegar con la misma ropa del dia anterior  
-Del manicomio! - le responde mas molesto  
-No escuche bien... de donde?  
-Del manicomio - le repite ya cansado - despues te explicare primo, pero he descubierto la cosa mas increible que te puedes imaginar - teniendo a su primo muy intrigado - Toya no es hombre - le dice muy cerca de su rostro, espantando por supuesto al pelinegro que se levanta de un salto del sillon  
-Y...te gusta? - pregunta temeroso  
-Me encanta! - levantandose tambien el castaño le repsonde muy animado  
-Muy bien, vete de esta casa, tu compañia no me agrada en este mismo momento le llamare a la tia Ieran y al abuelo para contarle todo lo que has hecho aqui, necesitas ayuda y que mejor que ellos - caminando hacia el telefono levantando la bocina, pero el castaño lo alcanza  
-Que vas a hacer animal! Si seras estupido! Toya es mujer...es Sakura! - el pelinegro lo ve sorprendido  
-Sakura? - comenzando a reir a carcajadas  
-No te rias! Le va a costar muy caro esta bromita, afortunadamente no se ha dado cuenta que yo ya se cual es su juego, oye Eriol, necesito de tu ayuda  
-Soy todo oidos primo - riendose muy divertido ahora el pelinegro

Mas tarde, Shaoran se comunica con "Toya" pidiendole verlo en el parque pinguino, acudiendo a la cita el marino  
-Pense que te marchabas anoche - le dice la castaña  
-Algo paso que no pude tomar mi vuelo, pero hoy si me voy, por eso te cite aqui, yo queria despedirme y hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante, se trata de Sakura  
-De mi hermana? - pregunta nerviosilla la castaña  
-Si mira, porque no vamos a tomarnos unas copitas y hay te explico todo - la joven lo piensa por unos minutos aceptando finalmente, llamando a un taxi ambos suben a este

Conduciendo por las calles, la castaña se da cuenta que el taxi se aleja de la ciudad llegando a una pequeña cabaña en un oscuro bosque  
-Que pasa? A donde nos ha traido? - la castaña pregunta muy nerviosa  
-Le hicimos una pregunta! Que es lo que esta haciendo!? - el chofer se baja del taxi tomando a la castaña y apuntandole con un arma la baja del vehiculo  
-Siganme despacio, no intenten una locura - nerviosos los castaños son guiados a la oscura cabaña  
-Porque no baja el arma - tratando de negociar el castaño - Cooperaremos, no es necesario que nos apunte  
-Caminenle! - enciende una de las luces para quedar un poco iluminado - denme todo el dinero que traigan! - comenzando Shaoran a quitarse las cosas de valor y entregando la cartera, para despues dirigirse a ella - Y tu! Vas tu! Dame todo lo que traigas!  
-No tengo nada! Se lo juro! - demasiado nerviosa y al borde del llanto la castaña le responde  
-Muy bien, entonces deme el uniforme, algo debe valer por ser de la marina...Desvistase! - la castaña comienza a ver a todos lados asustada}  
-No! Por favor no! Eso nunca! - corriendo hasta un lugar esquinado y oscuro cubierto por una cortina

Shaoran le hace señas al ladron para que le exiga que le entrege las prendas  
-Sal de ahi muchachito! Que salgas he dicho!  
-No! Tenga! - pasandole desde el otro lado el saco, el castaño le hace seña de que le de algo mas  
-Los pantalones! - pero ella niega con la cabeza al borde del llanto, le pasa el sombrero alterando al "ladron" - No! Los pantalones! Si no me los das te disparo! - ella grita desesperada y a como puede se los quita pasandoselos - Ahora usted señor, venga por aca - la castaña ahora si esta llorando al pensar lo que ese ladron le pudiera hacer a Shaoran  
-Pues ahora que quiere de mi? Ya le di el dinero y mi reloj ya no tengo mas!  
-Toma la llave, no se te olvide cerrar bien cuando te salgas y mañana se la das a Yamazaki - le dice en un susurro Eriol quien ya se ha descubierot el rostro - me voy porque me espera Tomoyito - el castaño le agradece - Buenas noches, y que se diviertan! - les grita el pelinegro marchandose

Shaoran camina muy despacio colgando las prendas de la chica en un espejo que estaba al otro exptremo de la cabaña

-Ya puedes salir Toya, ya se fue - le dice el joven muy tranquilo mientras ella tiembla de miedo cubriendose las piernas todo lo que sus manos la pueden cubrir - Anda muchacho sal de ay - caminando a una salita toma una caja grande y de hay saca un hermoso vestido blanco con unas zapatillas plateadas - Ya paso el peligro

Ella niega muchas veces con la cabeza llorando en silencio cuando sin esperarse ve como un vestido cuelga de la cortina, tomandolo lo ve y se sorprende para despues como un par de zapatos plateados aparecen tambien, sonriendo ahora un poco aliviada los toma

A punto de marcharse Shaoran, recuerda que en la bolsa de su saco guarda algo ams para ella, sacando asi un maquillaje en polvo y un lapiz de labios dejandolos igual que lo demas en la cortina, ve como sus manos aparecen tomando el maquillaje y caminando se aleja del lugar para salir y dejarla sola, a punto de salir se arrepiente y cerrando la puerta fuerte adrede se esconde con cuidado detras de un gran adorno esperando paciente a que ella aparezca, la chica ya vestida y maquillada sale dejando al castaño demasiado sorprendido de lo bien que le sienta el vestido, ella al ver que no hay nadie, apurada camina hacia la puerta, la abre un poco pero es cerrada con fuerza por alguien que estaba detras de ells, sorprendida voltea para ver a un muy sonriente castaño que la pega a la puerta para besarla apasionadamente, al separase un poco por falta de aire el castaño aprovecha

-Con que Toya eh? - muy sonrientes los dos vuelven a perderse en otro apasionado pero dulce beso

_**FIN...**_

_**LLEGUE AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESTA PELI ME ENCANTO DEMASIADO, MAS EL PROTAGONISTA JEJEJE **_  
_**A LOS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS! **_  
_**GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO **_  
_**BYE!**_


End file.
